disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Luminara Unduli
Luminara Unduli is a Mirialan Jedi Master who fought the Separatists during the Clone Wars from the Star Wars universe. She was portrayed by both Mary Oyaya (in Attack of the Clones) and Fay David (in Revenge of the Sith), was voiced by Olivia d'Abo in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and made a minor appearance in Star Wars Rebels. Background Personality Luminara was very calm, physically disciplined, level-headed and patient, as she rarely lost her temper. She was confident in her abilities, but this confidence became overconfidence when she fought Asajj Ventress and almost lost her life. Luminara was grateful to Ahsoka Tano for saving her from Asajj and told Ahsoka she owed her life to her. She was one of few Jedi to easily connect with her companions and she complemented them during battle. Luminara greatly cared for her former apprentice, Barriss Offee, but nevertheless she maintained a very professional relationship with her. Keeping in mind the Jedi sense of detachment, Luminara was prepared to let go of Barriss in the event of her possible death. As a Jedi, Luminara was intelligent and wise. Despite her serious demeanor, she had sense of humour, as she stifled a snort of laughter at Anakin Skywalker's "simple logic", during the Second Battle of Geonosis. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' Luminara was extremely powerful and had a very strong connection to the Force. Although she was not quite as powerful as Anakin Skywalker, Luminara was still one of the most powerful Force users of her time. **'Telekinesis:' Luminara utilized Telekinesis either as offensive or defense. **'Mind control:' Luminara utilized Mind control, to control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it did not work on individuals who have very strong wills. **'Force Jump:' Luminara utilized Force Jump, to jump or leap at great distances. **'Force speed:' Luminara utilized Force speed, to move at amazing speed. **'Force vision:' Luminara utilized force vision, to have visions of the past, the present and the future; however, like all force users, her visions were not always clear or sometimes had visions even when she was not utilizing this power at will. **'Force sense:' Luminara utilized Force sense, to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, or impending danger and the presence of the dark side. **'Precognition:' Luminara utilized Precognition, to predict her opponent's movements or anticipate others' actions when she was engaged in a fight. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Luminara was extremely skilled in lightsaber combat and a highly gifted duelist. She was one of the greatest lightsaber duelists of her time. **'Form II:' Luminara was competent in Makashi. **'Form III:' Luminara was an advanced master of Soresu, which she modified to incorporate her inhuman flexibility, dexterity and speed. **'Form V:' Luminara was a decent amateur in Shien/Djem So. *'High-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Leader:' Luminara was highly intelligent; her intelligence and wisdom was surpassed only by Anakin Skywalker and Yoda. As a Jedi General, Luminara was a highly skilled tactician and a capable leader. Weapons and Equipment Lightsaber Luminara's valued weapon was her green lightsaber. *'Lightsaber:' Luminara built a standard design green lightsaber and used it throughout her Jedi career and the entirety of the Clone Wars. It would remain in her possession until her death. Film Appearances ''Attack of the Clones'' Luminara arrived with Mace Windu's strike team to Geonosis in an attempt to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Padmè Amidala. Eventually they were all surrounded, but were saved thanks to Yoda and the Clone Army. She was made a senior general in the Clone Wars due to her wisdom, range of abilities, her political and tactical knowledge and leadership experience. ''Revenge of the Sith'' Luminara was with the Council when they began to get suspicious of Chancellor Palpatine. She was with Yoda on Kashyyyk and she was captured and taken to the spire as a prisoner and later executed by the Grand Inquisitor. Television Appearances ''Star Wars:The Clone Wars'' Luminara appeared as a supporting character in some episodes. It was shown she was a great fighter as she was able to hold her own against deadly Jedi killer Asajj Ventress. ''Star Wars Rebels Luminara was rumored to have still been alive. The crew of the Ghost mounted a rescue mission to free the captive Jedi Master. However, Luminara is revealed to have been long dead and her corpse had been used as a lure by The Inquisitor. With no other choice, the crew escaped the Inquisitor and left behind Luminara's body. Gallery luminara and padawan.png luminara deflect.png Luminara on Geonosis again.png luminara on Kashyyyk..png luminara on Valley of the Borokii.png|Luminara in the Valley of the Borokii Luminara Unduli battle.png Luminara Unduli star wars the clone wars.png Luminara Undulijedibattle.png luminarageonosis.png LuminaraHS-SWE.jpg luminarajedi.png masterluminara.png Unduli facing Asajj Ventress..png|Luminara vs. Asajj luminara rebels.PNG|Hologram of Luminara in ''Rebels Luminara_Unduli.PNG Luminara_Unduli's_Death.PNG|Luminara's remains. Rise of the Old Masters Concept Art 05.jpg FiveFamousJediContinueToFailToDetectTheSith-AotC.jpg Category:Star Wars characters Category:Aliens Category:Females Category:Swordsmen Category:Heroines Category:Jedi Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Galactic Republic Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Knights